User blog:DaWalkinWaffle/King of Steel: Part Xlll
Yay for Eze! Winter, who's eyes had started to close, jerked back open as the air itself crackled with lightning. It was certainly Eze and....wait a minute. Eze died. He must be delirious. He looked a bit closer at the man. He did seem do resemble Eze. But Eze died. His spirit hadn't fixed itself. And Eze didn't have a blue cape with gold edges. And wasn't his special move Thunder Expulsion? Thunder Expulsion didn't create as much lightning. It seemed stronger. Wait, stronger? Didn't Tia say something about Eze getting stronger? Juggernaut blasted "Eze" with lightning. But he remained standing. Then it hit him. If Eze's spirit fixed itself he would be stronger. Eze was not dead. The knot of anger inside Winter unraveled, revealing something stronger. Something familiar. The thing he was looking for. Winter exploded with steel energy. Rowgen opened his eyes drowsily and did not believe what he saw. A god fought Juggernaut in what was called an astral form alongside a man with a large broadsword. The god's body was completely formed of silver, crackling energy and he floated six feet in the air. He continuously blasted Juggernaut with energy. Then, the god glowed brighter then thrust his hands forward, sending a massive laser-like blast of energy with left only memories of Juggernaut. The god landed and hugged the man he fought with. It was then that Rowgen realized who those people where. "Winter? Eze?" Rowgen said. They turned towards him. "How does he know my name?" Eze asked. "We told him." Winter replied, still in his energy form. Will and Kajah came over. "You have many secrets Winter." Will commented. "Yes, godlike almost." Kajah said. Winter grinned as his energy form dissipated into his regular body. "Thanks." Winter said. "Now, lets leave this place shall we?" Later... "So you got a new sword." Winter said. "Yeah, its called Batootha." Eze said. Winter and his units now including Lario, who had struck up a friendly rivalry with Rowgen, travelled down from the Tower of Mistral to the surrounding forest. They continued to talk and argue. "Ah, so you made it out alive!" a familiar voice said. "I thought you had to leave Chaos?" Winter said, turning. "I did. But now I am back." Chaos said. "How do you know him?" Eze asked. Winter frowned. "Do you know him?" He asked. "Yeah, he set me to the task of helping you from the shadows." Eze said. "Wait, but you were my unit, why didn't you return to me?" Winter asked. "I altered the process a bit. I brought Eze's spirit over to me before he, eh, returned. You were a bit off track." Chaos said. "How did you bring his spirit to you?" "You didn't notice, but later, his spirit sort of uh came into existence over his former resting place. It came in the form of a silver orb. I just, paused it's manifestation until it reached me." Chaos said. Winter grunted. "You can un-summon your units to protect them from harm or for whatever other reason." Chaos said. "But doesn't that make them one of the Rejected?" "No. Most summoners call it putting units in your inventory. Their spirits sort of join yours so you can still communicate, just not physically, mentally." Chaos said. "How?" Winter asked. His units seemed interested as well. "Your unit has to return to spirit form. Then, you have to let them join your spirit. The simplest way to start is relax your mind and body." Chaos said. "Ok. Who wants to try?" Winter asked. "I'll do it!" Eze said. He closed his eyes and did as Chaos said. Winter did the same. He heard his units gasp. Then he felt something join him. Hello? Can you hear me? Yes. Awesome! "This is weird." Winter said. "At least you did it. The oldest summoners have developed a strange sort of link to their units after summoning and de-summoning their units for many years. The units are able to know when their master wants to de-summon them without even being told and can do it far faster." Chaos said. Winter concentrated then Eze shimmered into existence next to him. "Whoa! This is cool! Do you have any other tricks you can teach us?" Eze asked. Chaos grinned. "I think Winter should master summoning and de-summoning first." Chaos said. "Ok then. Who's next?" Category:Blog posts